Sigarda's Pilgrimage
by Flicker556
Summary: Sigarda takes on the mantle of the Protector of Innistrad after invasion of the Eldrazi. Can she handle the pressure of saving her plane, and the grief of her sisters? Or will she fall into the pits of Devil's Breach searching for the answers she craves. Hope everyone likes it. (May change rating) I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS


The sound of metal striking stone rang through the air as another cryptolith was uprooted from the ground. The sun lay on the horizon line as the humans from all over Thraben struggled to remove the twisted rocks. Sigarda hovered overtop the humans, keeping vigilant in case a stray monster were to attack. There had been more reported attacks, and with the absence of both Avacyn, and her sisters, Sigarda was left with a helpless race to protect, and several flights of angels to lead. At least, what is left of them. It has been three weeks since Battle of Thraben, and the eldritch horrors that plagued them remained. She sighed. It has been a rough recovery process, but with the combined efforts of the remaining angels and the cathars on hand, the front has been pushed farther from civilization and into the Moorland parish. Sigarda figured a couple angry spirits wouldn't mind the company. She began to laugh to herself, only to stifle it, hearing Bruna's teachings in her ears. "A spirit is a dangerous threat, but a victim nonetheless. They deserve compassion, for the transgressions they faced in life put them in their state today. Even if they must meet their end." Sigarda felt a quiet longing for her calm sister, wishing for her to be by her side. After giving herself a moment to think, she begins scanning the area to take count of the humans below. It was her duty to protect, and now more than ever, she had no time to dwell on her grief. Even if she was all alone.

A shrill shriek came from behind her. Sigarda tucked in her wings as she dove towards the cry, scythe ready to strike. As she got closer she could see a female human swinging an axe in a feeble attempt to save someone from a medium sized wood elemental. Its rotten, offwhite bark forming into a makeshift mouth, gnashing at the upper torso of a limp human. Sigarda raises her weapon high, and brings it down, aiming for the middle. The scythe begins to cleave through the horror, lodging itself into what seemed like the chest of the creature. Sigarda tried to pry away her weapon as the elemental let loose a bloodcurdling groan. She could see it start to wind up its mangled arm branch, flying backwards as it swept its appendage forward, destroying a couple trees around them. Sigarda brushed her hair out of her face as she lamented not taking the training when Gisela offered. Looking for any makeshift weapon, her eyes landed on the scared woman, clutching her axe. She used her wings to propel her forward, scooping up the woman as she flew her out of dangers way, and closer to the Nearhearth Parish. The woman seemed to be a housewife, with small avacynian wards adorning her. She had raven black hair, bloodshot green eyes, and seemed to be unharmed. She clutched onto Gisela's old armor that Sigarda repurposed for herself, and kept crying out what sounded like a name.

"Gilain," she repeated, looking up at Sigarda. "Please save him," she said, with a trembling in her voice. Sigarda slowed herself and she lay the woman on the grassy plains. Reaching into one of her belt pouches, she pulled a small Heron protective ward, placing it into her hand. She didn't know what to say, and she didn't have time to think about it. She thought of what Avacyn would have said to calm the person before this awful season began. Grabbing the axe from the housewife, she stood tall.

"I will do what I can to save him," she stated. She ran back towards the elemental, picking up speed before taking off. Looking back towards the human, she could see the woman was crying harder than before. Sigarda huffed in frustration as she flew faster, _That felt cold_, she thought.

The hulking elemental was coming into view, blocking the sun behind it. Sigarda could see another removal team in the distance as they ran from the monstrosity. She brandished her axe, staying lower to the ground. When she got close, she struck one of the creature's legs, splintering the wood. Sigarda flew past the monster as he swung his branch in an arc, down where she was just moments ago. _It didn't leave too much of a mark, but it was a start_, she thought, preparing for another assault. She could practically hear Gisela from the side, yelling what to do. Sigarda remember most of her advice being, "Attack it harder," and, "If you value your life, you will always fight back." _She was nothing if not blunt_. She flew high into the sky, then began diving towards the horror. Sigarda was picking up speed, aiming for the already injured center, when the elemental swung its gnarled, trunk-like arm upward. Sigarda braced herself as she was struck, knocking the wind out of her. Stunned, her body was flung into the air. She started to fall back towards the monster, and she steadied herself closer to the ground, not seeing the other arm swinging sideways towards her The wood collided with her back and side, sending her into the ground closer to where the removal team was earlier. Sigarda's ears rang, and she struggled to breathe as blood oozed from her mouth. Vision slightly blurred, she looked to where the creature was, and could see it charging towards her. She mustered up all of her strength and soared into the sky, where it couldn't reach her. Her wings ached and her head was pounding now.

Sigarda began flying in a horizontal loop around the elemental, while staying parallel to the ground. Upon closer inspection, she could still see her scythe stuck into the creature's center, and there was no body in its maw any longer. The creature took a swipe at her, but missed and left itself open for an attack. Sigarda flew in cutting at the creatures same leg, sinking the blade farther in, and staggering it. She smirked as she felt the tide of the battle swing in her favor. She began to circle around it once again to deliver another blow, when she noticed it seemed to be spinning too. The creature groaned as it detatched its arm, using the momentum to fling it at the angel. She quickly flew under, but still felt the sting as it raked across her armor and into her back. She let out a cry, but stayed afloat. _I have to be strong, I've been left too many responsibilities to die now_. Gritting her teeth, she stared down the creature. Tucking her wings in again, she dove towards the creature. She could see it winding up to deal a fatal blow, kept flying. "Closer," she thought. Its limb was at its peak. Sigarda's eyes trained on it for the slightest movement down. The creature swung with all its might, only hitting ground when Sigarda rolled out of the way and swung upwards through the middle of the creature. Meeting her lodged scythe in the center. The creature's halves fell to the ground with a thud, as its limbs shuddered, and then fell still. Sigarda lay on the ground, exhausted, but triumphant. Ears ringing, she looked around as the sun began to set farther into the horizon. She sat up, knowing the time to send the volunteers home was near. The Hunter's Moon was still in full, and the risk of staying out late was too great. Sigarda flew into the air, and signaled to the surrounding angels to send their groups of humans home. Sigarda was exhausted, electing to seek medical attention from Thraben. She dislodged her scythe with a grunt, and began her journey towards a warm drink, and a sleepless night. Not hearing the weeping woman that was clinging to the dead elemental.

The Hunter's Moon shone bright through the window of the medical quarters as Sigarda peeled off her bloodstained armor. A nervous medic ran quickly to gather the necessary aid, stumbling over her own feet. Sigarda sadly smiled towards the nurse to ease her nerves, it was common for the humans to be afraid of her, especially after Avacyn and her sisters went mad. She was considered a hero by many, but they worried how long that would last. The nurse began to clean the gashed on her back of splintering wood. Sigarda winced at the pain, but she had felt worse before. Silence hung in the stale air, only broken by the sound of wood hitting the metal pot next to them. Sigarda knew she had to win the people of Innistrad over in order to properly help the plane, but it didn't prove to be easy. Werewolves howled in the distance, drawing both of their attention. Sigarda couldn't wait for the New Moon cycle to begin. I would be when she is at her strongest, and this wretched Hunter's cycle could finally come to an end. New beginnings were what Innistad needed, but she was also worried about the strength of her sisters old wards. If Bruna's wards failed, then necromancers and spirits would rampage, and Sigarda knew that humanity couldn't handle another catastrophe.

"All patched up ma'am." the nurse said, breaking Sigarda's train of thought. The nurse was scrambling to get her stuff and leave, dropping several things on the way. Sigarda gingerly knelt down and picked up some of her supplies, looking up to the frantic human.

"Thank you for your help." Sigarda said. The human paused for a moment, then nodded as she took her things. Sigarda stretched as she stood up, and began to walk to her quarters. Tomorrow would be an important meeting with the Order of the Saint Traft, and she needed all the rest she could get. She begun a fire in her hearth, and grabbed her mead, and food from her things. She drank her warm mead, while cooking a piece of meat she purchased from a hunter that was volunteering. She hated the taste of the stuff, but it helped with the pain. After eating a small meal, she fell into a deep slumber, as the Hunter's Moon hung in the sky.

Sigarda felt a cold nothingness as she floated in a black space. It was silent, much to silent for her liking. She tried to move, but it felt like swimming through a thick ooze. She writhed, trying to find anything amidst the dark void, but saw nothing. Sigarda felt alone, something she was all too familiar with lately. Ever since the death of her sisters, people, angels, everyone felt distant. She longed for their touch, wise words, and even their not so wise words. Everything about them that was once so familiar and real, was no more. Sigarda began sobbing, hoping to maybe even find their spirits roaming the plane one day. Anything to remind her that they are still with her. _But they aren't._ The thought cut through her like a knife, but she knew it was true. She was alone, and that was simply how it was now. Even if it hurt to admit it.

"No gravestone shall keep us apart." A familiar voice said. Sigarda whipped her head around looking for the source, but saw nothing. Whisperings in the same voice began to drill into her head. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but she knew the voice, even if it was barely a memory anymore. _Ebrion! _The whispers grew louder. "Sel_t_, B_, Da_l _n_." All the words overlapped with each other, overwhelming Sigarda. She clutched her head, looking for a way out. Sigarda felt a hand touch her back, it was gentle, but chilling. Sigarda whipped her head around, seeing the hideous amalgamation of her sisters, Bruna and Gisela. Sigarda recoiled at the sight of her former sisters writhing among the pale white flesh. Sigarda shut her eyes, unable to run from the monster. The creature let out an inhuman screech, as it reared its heads back. Sigarda put her arms up, bracing herself, but felt nothing. After several seconds, she opened her eyes, seeing a light coming from above her. Sigarda looked up with hope, seeing Avacyn descend from above her. Suddenly the warm light turned red, and edge of Avacyn's eyes turned pitch black. Avacyn raised her twisted spear, and dove gracefully towards Sigarda.

Sigarda woke up, panting and sweating profusely. She looked out of her window and saw the moon still hanging in the sky. It's glow felt harsh, so Sigarda covered it. Sigarda lay in bed, calming herself down. She hadn't thought about Ebrion in many moons, especially after what happened with Avacyn. _Yet another person I've lost_, she thought as she rubs her eyes. Sigarda missed her, and hadn't openly talked about her since Avacyn forbade the mention of her name. Sigarda tried to dismiss all of this as just a dream, but deep down she knew that it was never just a dream, especially if it involved Ebrion. Sigarda sighed as she lay awake in bed, knowing it would be a long night before the sun rose in the morning.


End file.
